


Pounded into Submission

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Fight Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sparring, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taishi Ci really does give Sun Ce his all, forgetting that the hard body on top of him belongs to the Little Conqueror, and uses all his strength to subdue the younger man. Sun Ce might be smaller and lighter than him, but he's strong and supple, more than skilled enough to make it a challenge, and they struggle against each other for what seems like hours, until both men are breathing hard and damp with sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounded into Submission

"Spar with me, Taishi Ci!" Sun Ce cries, barrelling towards him across the hall like a charging tiger cub.

Taishi Ci only just has the time to brace himself, and the impact of Sun Ce flinging himself bodily at him at knocks them both to the floor. "My lord, what-"

Sun Ce is laughing in delight, laying heavily on top of him with a hand at either side of Taishi Ci's head. He can't help but laugh too.

"I won't go easy on you, my lord," he says, beginning to push back against Sun Ce's chest.

The Little Conqueror grins, and grabs hold of Taishi Ci's arms, gripping his biceps firmly. "Give me everything you've got!"

Taishi Ci really does give Sun Ce his all, forgetting that the hard body on top of him belongs to the Little Conqueror, and uses all his strength to subdue the younger man. Sun Ce might be smaller and lighter than him, but he's strong and supple, more than skilled enough to make it a challenge, and they struggle against each other for what seems like hours, until both men are breathing hard and damp with sweat.

"Will you yield, my lord?" Taishi Ci asks, tightening his hold around Sun Ce's neck.

Despite the thick forearm weighing down on his throat, Sun Ce's voice is clear and full of longing. "You win, Taishi Ci."

The moment he releases his hold on Sun Ce, the younger man is on top of him, his lips pressing greedily to Taishi Ci's.

"My, lord-" he breathes, between kisses, "Not here…"

 

* * *

 

"Harder, more!" Sun Ce cries out, bracing himself with both arms against the wall. He's already taking every inch of Taishi Ci's cock, but the young lord is never satisfied. He presses back against the older man, pushing and squirming to take it just a little deeper. "Ziyi, don't go easy on me!"

Taishi Ci grips Sun Ce's hips tightly, knowing that the young man will revel in every bruise his fingers leave on that smooth skin, more than happy to indulge his taste for roughness. The first few times they did this, Taishi Ci had cursed himself being so graceless and brutish; surely, he thought, his lord deserved a more sophisticated, refined lover? But it had soon become clear that the brute force Taishi Ci berated himself for was the very thing Sun Ce wanted. Now Taishi Ci holds nothing back, and gives his lord every ounce of his strength, pounding into him hard and fast.

"I want to see your face…" Sun Ce says, his voice hoarse with pleasure. "Lie down on the bed, Ziyi, I want to ride you."

"Whatever you say, my lord." Taishi Ci smiles, and gives the young lord one last thrust, deep enough to make him yelp, before he pulls out.

With a mischievous grin, Sun Ce turns and launches himself at Taishi Ci, knocking the older man down onto the floor before he has the chance to lie down himself. A few hours earlier, that would have been a cue for yet another bout of wrestling, and Taishi Ci would have wasted no time in grappling him into submission. Now he just grabs hold of Sun Ce's waist and pulls him close, watching the lust blazing in the young lord's eyes.

Bracing himself with both hands on Taishi Ci's chest, Sun Ce sinks down onto his general's cock, impaling himself eagerly. He never seems to tire of the feeling of being filled and stretched, and Taishi Ci wonders how any other lover ever managed to keep up with him. With one hand on the young man's waist, Taishi Ci takes hold of Sun Ce's cock in the other, and begins to stroke him slowly, toying with him just lightly enough to deny the young lord satisfaction.

"Ziyi, your hand looks so big against me," Sun Ce murmurs, his gaze locked on the older man's thick, calloused fingers as they worked the shaft of his cock. "I feel like you could break me so easily…"

"Nonsense, my lord." Taishi Ci laughs, giving the young man's cock a firmer squeeze. "The Little Conqueror couldn't be broken _that_ easily…"

Sun Ce groans, bucking his hips and thrusting forward into Taishi Ci's fist. "Not unless I wanted to be…"

"Of course, my lord." He smiles up at the young lord, meeting the downward strokes of Sun Ce's hips with his own, thrusting up into the young man's ass tirelessly. "Whatever you want, you know I'll give you."

"Put me on my back, Ziyi. I want to feel you weighing me down, holding me in place." Sun Ce looks down at him, his eyes hungry and pleading.

Taishi Ci flips him over, pinning the young lord down on his back swiftly and firmly, as if Sun Ce were no more than a weak youth to be overpowered. One hard shove has the young man impaled again, filled up to the hilt with his general's cock, and Sun Ce cries out in pleasure as Taishi Ci begins to hammer into him again.

"That's right," Sun Ce murmurs, reaching down between their bodies to take hold of his own cock. "Force me to take it…"

Hooking the young lord's legs over his shoulders, Taishi Ci fucks him with short, fast strokes, withdrawing just a few inches each time before slamming back in hard enough to make Sun Ce yelp and tremble. The young man's fist is a blur over his cock, and he bucks his hips desperately as Taishi Ci drives him further and further towards losing control. Finally, with a ragged cry of satisfaction, Sun Ce tenses and throws his head back, spattering his chest and stomach with spray after spray of come.

Taishi Ci holds back until the very last moment, until the young lord locks eyes with him and trails one hand through the streaks of come covering his body. The sight of Sun Ce licking come from his fingers, darting that insatiable tongue out to lap up his own seed, is the final push that breaks Taishi Ci's control. He pounds into the young lord with absolute abandon, keeping his gaze fixed on Sun Ce's face, on those wicked lips and those hungry eyes, until he's spent at last, buried deep within his lord.

They lie side-by-side, breathless and silent, for what seems like barely a few minutes, before Sun Ce pushes himself upright and gets to his feet. The young lord's energy seems to be limitless, and Taishi Ci is content to simply watch him stretch and mill around the room. When Sun Ce picks up a bowl of water and a cloth from the nearby table, it suddenly occurs to Taishi Ci what he intends to do, and the older man holds his hands up in protest.

"My lord, you shouldn't- you can't-"

"Yes, I can." Sun Ce grins, and sits down beside him. He presses the damp cloth to Taishi Ci's skin, and begins to wash him clean as diligently as if he were a well-trained servant. "I'm the Little Conqueror – I can do whatever I like."

Taishi Ci opens his mouth to protest again, but the look of cheerful determination in his lord's eyes combined with the soothing warmth of the washcloth, is far too pleasant to resist. He gives up and leans back, closing his eyes as Sun Ce tends to him. The young lord is gentle and thorough, washing Taishi Ci with a touch light enough that the older man could almost forget that those hands belong to the Little Conqueror.

The gentle movement of the washcloth slows and stops for a moment, leaving just the coolness of the air's touch against Taishi Ci's skin, and then all at once his flesh is surrounded by the wet heat of Sun Ce's mouth.

"My lord!" Taishi Ci exclaims, opening his eyes to find Sun Ce busily sucking and licking at his cock. The young lord's mouth is soft and irresistible, impossible to ignore, and Taishi Ci feels his flesh stiffening swiftly under his attentions. In moments the older man's cock is hard once more, stretching Sun Ce's lips wide around its shaft as it swells and thickens.

"My lord, aren't you tired?" He asks, knowing the answer already.

Sun Ce pulls back just enough to reply, and rubs his cheek against the tip of Taishi Ci's cock, smearing saliva across his flushed skin. "Not at all!" he says, grinning up at his general. "Why, are you?"

"Ha!" Taishi Ci laughs, and folds his arms. "I'd be a shameful excuse for an officer if you could wear me out that easily, my lord."

"Why don't you show me just how much stamina you've got left, then, Ziyi?" Sun Ce grins, and turns around, arranging himself on his hands and knees so that Taishi Ci is treated to a perfect view of his rear.

Dappled with bruises and sheened with the sweat of exertion, the young lord's ass is an irresistible sight. Sun Ce keeps his gaze fixed on Taishi Ci's face as he reaches around to spread his ass, digging his nails into the firm flesh of his buttocks as he pulls them apart, displaying himself wantonly to his general. The sight of the young lord's ass, its puckered flesh still rosy and glistening with oil, streaked with trickles of Taishi Ci's come as it begins to seep out of his body, is irresistible. Taishi Ci kneels behind his lord, wordlessly, and pushes in to the hilt in one thrust.

"That's right, don't stop…" Sun Ce moans, working his own cock vigorously as the older man begins to fuck him again. "I want it all, Ziyi, fill me up…"

"Take it, then," Taishi Ci says, his voice low and ragged. He fucks the young lord in slow, deep thrusts, drawing out almost entirely with each stroke. The force of his thrusts shakes Sun Ce's body, and Taishi Ci can see the lean muscles of his back and rear tensing and twitching as the young man struggles to control his body's reactions.

The slick heat of the young lord's ass, stretched wide and sticky with come, is too sweet to withstand for long, and Taishi Ci feels another climax building rapidly, inescapably, as he pounds into Sun Ce.

"My lord…" He groans, quickening his pace as the pleasure becomes overwhelming.

"Not there, Ziyi," Sun Ce says, grinning lewdly over his shoulder at the older man. "I want it over my back, all over me. Cover me in it!"

"Yes, my lord." Taishi Ci laughs, and the laughter swells into another groan as he begins to come. He pulls out as ordered, and a few stokes of his hand are all it takes to let loose a vigorous spray of come all over the young man's skin. His cries are matched and followed by Sun Ce's, and the young lord strokes himself feverishly, yelping and moaning as if driven mad by lust.

"Ziyi, I want it… in my mouth… I want to taste it…" The young lord groans, almost incoherently, and it takes Taishi Ci a moment to realise what he's asking for.

"Here, my lord." He replies, trailing his fingers along the length of Sun Ce's back to scoop up a little of his come. As soon as his fingers touch the young lord's lips, Sun Ce gives a cry of pleasure, licking greedily at them as he begins to climax. Holding the young lord's waist firmly with his free hand, Taishi Ci pushes his come-smeared fingers further into Sun Ce's mouth, claiming it as roughly as he had claimed the young man's ass. Sun Ce bucks and thrusts desperately into his fist as the pleasure overwhelms him, moaning wildly against the broad fingers filling his mouth, until the last convulsion has subsided, and he finally collapses against his general, exhausted.

 

* * *

 

Zhou Yu looks up from the zither, not missing a note as he catches his lord's eye. "So, who was victorious this time, my lord?"

"Taishi Ci won," Sun Ce says, rubbing a tender spot on his ribs. "But I think I'm getting better."

"Absolutely, my lord." Taishi Ci nods, bowing slightly.

"Zhou Yu, you should take a break from all this music and poetry, and come and spar with us sometime!" Sun Ce grins at his friend, slipping an arm around Taishi Ci's waist as he continues. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"Oh, I don't know, my lord." Zhou Yu smiles up at his lord, noting the fingertip-sized bruises just visible under the collar of the young man's tunic. "I think it might be a little too vigorous for me."


End file.
